This invention relates to ball throwing machines, and more particularly to a ball throwing device provided with an adjustable tripod support.
Many ball throwing machines are provided with tripod supports. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,774,584; 4,193,591; 4,760,835; and 5,437,261 all of which have common ownership with this invention. However, none has a tripod provided with an adjustable leg for making incremental changes in the vertical trajectory of a ball thrown by the machine.